


Belly Rub

by nhasablog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Gen, Period Cramps, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans!Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Jim’s cramps are so bad that he asks Bones for help. Trans!Jim





	Belly Rub

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Jim found it ridiculous that everything seemed so advanced, constantly evolving, and yet no one had found a way to properly stop his period until he’d transitioned fully (which really was another thing that should be easier than it was). Fortunately his had never been regular, especially not since he started going on T, but a few times a year he’d get a heavy flow, combined with terrible cramps, and he’d have to take the whole day off. Thankfully he wasn’t missing many classes that Friday, but he was sure this would become a problem once he became captain of a ship. Because he would. One day.

He could picture the pathetic sight when Bones came home. Curled up, blanket tangled around his legs since he’d gotten too hot. Occasionally groaning, waiting for the drugs to kick in and make it easier. He heard the door shut softly, and soon Bones’ head peeked into his room. “You alive?”

“Barely.”

“Can I come in?”

“I’m no good company.”

“That’s all right. You never are.”

“Oh, ha ha.”

Bones was grinning as he entered, and Jim had to reluctantly admit it made him feel a bit better, not that he would tell him.

Bones sat down at his feet, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. “Have you just been lying here all day?”

“I went to my first class, but I couldn’t handle it. Been here since then.”

“Have you taken anything?”

“Just did.”

“You need anything? Food?”

“You got any chocolate?”

“Have you eaten everything?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You need actual food, too.”

“Don’t lecture me.”

“I’m not, I just-” Bones cut himself off with a sigh. “I’ll go grocery shopping in a bit. Can I do anything until then?” For a doctor, Bones was rather hopeless about periods.

Jim exhaled slowly, feeling suddenly shy. “Could you- oh, nevermind.”

“Hey, no, tell me.” Bones grabbed Jim’s ankle, giving it a squeeze. “I  _ want  _ to help.”

Jim didn’t look at him. “Well. My cramps are rather bad right now and...”

“Go on.”

“Could you give me a tummy rub?”

He could hear Bones’ eye roll in his voice when he said, “Is that all? Of course I can.”

Jim rolled over onto his back, still feeling timid, but being in too much pain to resist. Bones scooted closer, hand hovering over his belly, and Jim felt the familiar urge to fend his hand off. “Make me better,” he begged, and Bones’ palm collided with his midriff.

Jim twitched involuntarily and then melted into the mattress as Bones set to work, gently rubbing circles around his belly, occasionally pressing down a bit to see if Jim liked it.

He did, but he had to admit he liked the softer touches better. Even though they had him squirming half the time.

“You’re ticklish,” Bones said. Not a question, purely a statement.

“If I say yes, will you tickle me?”

“Don’t have to. I seem to be doing it anyway.” He stilled his hand, looking up to meet Jim’s timid gaze. “Should I stop?”

“It’s helping.”

“But it tickles you.”

“It’s all right.” Jim tried to ignore his burning cheeks. “I don’t mind it.”

Bones returned to the rubbing. “Suit yourself.”

“I might giggle.”

“Cute.”

“Oh, hush.”

Jim had a feeling that this revelation would go very different had he not been in pain.

Twenty minutes later the drugs had kicked in, Bones’ rubbing had left him giggly and relaxed, and sleep finally claimed him. Six more days of this seemed slightly more bearable now.


End file.
